


Once in a lifetime

by Jens



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, aomine is a huge sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jens/pseuds/Jens
Summary: A few weeks before Kise’s 26th birthday Aomine realises that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Kise.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107





	Once in a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Mutta viereesi nukahdan by Leevi and the Leavings and Utan dina andetag by Kent (and yes i know neither of these songs is in English but shhh)

A few weeks before Kise’s 26th birthday Aomine realises that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Kise.

What brings on the realisation is not just one thing, it’s everything, all the little things he’s noticed over the years. All the things that make Kise, well, Kise. A general _holy shit I’m so in love with this man and I can’t imagine myself ever loving anyone else this much_ kind of feeling.

He can only hope Kise feels the same.

Aomine knows he hasn’t always been the best boyfriend, or even that good of a friend before they started dating; that whole basketball megalomania phase he went through in middle school and first year of high school makes him cringe when he thinks back on it now. Yet somehow, not only did Kise want to be friends again after Aomine pulled his head out of his ass, somewhere down the line they ended up falling in love.

They didn’t officially get together until they were 21; Aomine will swear even on his deathbed it’s not because he was too scared to ask Kise out. There had been an undeniable tension between them for a while already, they’d almost kissed on multiple occasions and yet Aomine always lost the nerve at the last moment. Momoi kept telling him to just ask Kise out already until Aomine decided to do it, if not for any other reason than to shut her up.

Their first date was quite simple and yet perfect. Kise was surprised when Aomine showed up at his place with a bouquet of flowers but was quick to accept when Aomine offered to take him out for dinner after which they went for a walk in a park. At the end of the night Aomine pulled Kise in and finally kissed him like he’d been wanting to for years at that point, probably. Truth be told he’d lost track of how long he’d been pining somewhere between high school graduation and his 20th birthday.

Aomine had a whole speech planned for officially asking Kise out but the kiss distracted him enough that he forgot all of that. All he could say was “you’re gonna be my boyfriend, right” before diving in for another kiss. Kise cried, of course, but Aomine might have shed a few tears himself so he didn’t tease Kise about it.

If Aomine thought he liked Kise a lot when they started dating, that feeling has only grown stronger since then.

In Aomine’s eyes, every time Kise steps into a room, he brings in the sun. He’ll drop whatever he’s doing so he can reach out to Kise, just to touch him, to show him how much he loves him; he’s always been one to show his feelings through touching rather than verbally. Kise might complain, especially if they’ve got company, but he’ll always let Aomine pull him in for a kiss anyway.

As embarrassing as it is, Aomine can’t get enough of Kise.

If he comes home late, he always checks on Kise first. If Kise’s still awake, Aomine curls up next to him on the bed like a touch-starved cat and lets him chatter on about his day. If Kise’s already asleep, Aomine still claims a spot next to him, hoping he’d wake up so they could stay up together, talking into the early hours of the morning like they did at the beginning of their relationship, and usually falls asleep like that, with his head on Kise’s lap.

The flip-side of being so attached to Kise is that Aomine becomes an intolerable grouch (Satsuki’s words) every time Kise is away for more than two days; before they moved in together that happened fairly often due to Kise’s hectic schedule. Even now there are times Kise travels for work and Aomine would be lying if he said it doesn’t bother him.

However, Aomine has had to tone down the jealousy over Kise’s modelling because he knows how much Kise loves his job and more than anything he just wants Kise to be happy. After becoming a legal adult, Kise started doing shoots with less clothing and Aomine nearly had an aneurysm over a particular shoot where Kise was naked, only the perfume bottle he was advertising covering his crotch. The fight they had over it almost ended the relationship, and really it was only Kise’s tears that pulled Aomine back to reality enough to realise he was hurting Kise with his irrational anger.

Back then he vowed to never hurt Kise again, and while he still messes up sometimes, none of their subsequent fights have been anywhere near that serious. It’s not like Kise didn’t know what he was getting into when they started dating anyway so he doesn’t mind if Aomine says something offhandedly insensitive.

If he had to choose, Aomine would probably say that the thing loves most about Kise is the fact that he loves Aomine.

If someone had asked at the beginning of their relationship which one of them was settling, Aomine would have said himself. Now, though, it’s Kise for sure. He’s a super model with a massive fan base, a national heartthrob and the ideal son-in-law. Compared to that, Aomine is a nobody. Sure, he may have been a basketball prodigy as a teenager but that doesn’t amount to much compared to someone like Kise. 

And yet, Kise sees something worth loving in him. Not a single day goes by that Aomine isn’t amazed by that.

Their relationship isn’t always perfect, but then again, no relationship is. Aomine has worked hard to become someone worthy of Kise and he intends to keep doing that to make sure Kise won’t leave him. It’s not like he couldn’t live without Kise, he’s just realised that being with Kise makes him happier than anyone or anything else ever could. Aomine is in love to the point that he knows he would give Kise everything he could ever think to ask for. But that’s something he doesn’t want to say out loud even to Kise; sometimes he’ll whisper it when Kise is asleep, like the most precious secret in the world.

(He has a feeling Kise knows anyway.)

Really, Aomine can't think of a single reason to _not_ propose to Kise. 

* * *

Due to the time constraint, the ring isn’t the most expensive or fanciest one but Aomine knows Kise will love it regardless. Honestly he loves everything Aomine gives him, no matter what it is, and Aomine would definitely make fun of him for it except he’s the exact same when it comes to gifts from Kise.

Knowing Kise, he would probably appreciate some super romantic and flashy proposal, and honestly, Aomine does mean to do something like that but then they wake up together one morning, two days before Kise’s birthday, and Aomine just can’t wait a single second longer.

Because in that moment, Kise is perfect. His hair is messy, there are hickeys and bite marks all over his neck and chest from the previous night and he’s been overworking himself lately which definitely shows in the bags under his eyes, and yet Aomine has never seen anything quite so amazing.

To hell with grand gestures, isn’t it enough that Aomine wants to marry Kise more than anything?

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Kise drops the shirt he was about to pull over his head and doesn’t even notice. “M- what?”

“I’m proposing to you.”

The way Kise’s mouth is hanging open would probably horrify his fans with how unattractive it is. Aomine kind of wants to take a picture for blackmailing purposes and in any other situation he probably would, but he’s trying to _propose_ and Kise just won’t say a word for so long that Aomine’s patience eventually runs out.

“Okay, if you’re gonna say no, just get on with it already!”

That kicks Kise back into motion, finally. “What?! Why would I say no?”

“So it’s a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes, why would I – this is so unfair Aominecchi, I just woke up and I look horrible!”

“Does that matter?”

“Well I guess not but- do you even have a ring?”

Aomine does but it’s not in his hand right now because again, this is not how he planned to propose; the details were still fuzzy but there was going to be a fancy dinner, probably, and maybe something sentimental, like going to the park where they had their first date.

But now the cat’s out of the bag, so Aomine jumps off the bed and retrieves the ring from the pocket of his suit jacket where he’s been hiding it. He turns around to face Kise who has finally managed to get the shirt on and looks like he’s about to have a heart attack.

Might as well go all the way. Aomine drops on one knee.

“Will you say yes now?”

Kise nods slowly, stepping closer to Aomine. “I already said it’s a yes, idiot.”

“Okay, but let’s do it properly – Kise Ryouta, will you marry me?”

Instead of a verbal reply, Kise suddenly bursts into laughter.

“I can’t believe this Aominecchi, I don’t plan on getting married more than once and you’re doing this without any clothes on.”

Aomine frowns. Maybe he should’ve gone for the romantic extravaganza after all, might’ve saved him from these blows to his ego. “Are you _serious_ right now-”

Kise doesn’t let him finish that sentence as he drops on his knees in front of Aomine, taking Aomine’s face into his hands and kissing him, slow and sweet. When their lips part, Kise whispers, his breath hot on Aomine’s mouth, “But I’ll still marry you, Aomine Daiki.”

Aomine grins, stealing another kiss. Kise pulls away after another moment, lays his head on Aomine’s shoulder.

“As nice as this is, can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“You’ll wear clothes to our wedding.”

“ _Kise!_ ”

* * *

Bonus:

“So if we’re getting married, should we both take the same last name?”

“Sure. Aomine Ryouta.”

“…why do you assume I’d take your name?”

“Because Kise Daiki sounds bad. Aomine Ryouta sounds really good. Makes me want to kiss you a lot.”

“Aominecchi!”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday kise!!! can you believe i actually wrote something this sappy bc i sure can't 
> 
> kind of a late update but my mom actually shares a birthday with Kise so i went to my parents' place today but it's still the 18th so it's fine


End file.
